My Sister, My Echo
by AndiCullen104
Summary: September 13th was the day of birth shared between two girls who were both destined to be important members of the pack. One Quileute and the other a pale face. Sisters by spirit not by blood. The boys are protective of their own, have to deal with strong mating urges, and will need to learn to become one with their wolf. B/J B/Se B/E B/Q, L/Sa L/Jar L/P L/OC (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

My Sister, My Echo

Written by AndiCullen104

**Pairings:** Bella/Jacob, Bella/Seth, Bella/Embry, Bella/Quil, Leah/Sam, Leah/Jared, Leah/Paul, Leah/Aaron (OC Wolf)

Rated M for several reasons.

**Full Summary:** September 13th was the day of birth shared between two girls who were both destined to be important members of the pack. Only two years separates them but they were born on the same day, same hour and down to the same second when they opened their eyes to the world around them. One Quileute and the other a pale face. Sisters by spirit not by blood. Together they will be mates of the strongest pack known since the days of Taha Aki. The boys are protective of their own, have strong mating urges, and will have to learn to become one with their wolf. They all have had their share of troubles before phasing, but they will need to grow up and be the warriors that fate has destined them to be.

**Big thanks to my Beta Khyharah for beta-ing this story for me!  
**

**Ages of Characters**

**Sam, Leah – 20**

**Paul – 19**

**Aaron, Jared, Bella – 18**

**Embry, Jacob, Quil – 17**

**Seth – 15**

Chapter 1

Sam POV

I was sitting on the porch of the home that was given to me by the Elders, the home of the Quileute wolves. This house has been lived in by the packs generations before us. It was pretty big and I really didn't understand why we would need it. I felt close to my two pack members, Jared and Paul, but not enough to want to live with them for the rest of my life. My wolf had no problem living with them, in fact he preferred to have his fellow wolves with him, but the man in me wanted a little independence. So far only Paul shared the house with me. Jared still lived at home with his family.

The elders weren't quite sure why the house was so important, however they all but demanded that I move in here. There was a woman who had taken care of the house her whole life and she had stated it was her family's duty to manage the house until the Quileute wolves came back. She left as soon as I moved in.

I took a sip of my beer as I looked at the darkening sky. The wind was cool as it brushed against my skin and stirred the leaves on the driveway. Tonight it was peaceful and I relished in the feeling. The Cullens had left the area for good and this was my celebration. Right now there were bonfires going on as the kids of La Push also celebrated the good news of their leaving even if they truly didn't realize how good it was that they were gone. They would take any excuse to have a party.

The calming spell I was under was abruptly broken when Jared came running out of the woods with a look of panic on his face. I was already on my feet before I had even thought about getting up.

"What's going on, Jared?" I asked a concern frown appearing on my face.

"Swan girl is missing," he paused. "Chief Swan has a search party going for her, and I was just at Billy's on Jake watch when he told me to tell you."

"Damn it! I knew she'd be trouble. Let's go and find her if she hasn't left with the bloodsuckers. For their sake I hoped they didn't break the treaty." I said as I moved into the woods that surrounded the property. Once under the cover of the trees, Jared and I went our separate ways to phase. I let the familiar fire ripple down my spine as my body convulsed before exploding it my ebony wolf. I tilted my muzzle to the sky and let out a low howl to call Paul to me.

_What the fuck? I was just about to get laid, man._ Paul grumbled as soon as he phased in. In the background I could hear the sounds of the party going on at the beach.

_We've got bigger problems than you missing out on fucking some random girl._ I snapped at him for the blatant disrespect he was showing towards me, his Alpha. Jared and I started running to Forks while Paul was trying to catch up to us.

_Like what?_

_Bella Swan is missing, and the Cullens just so happened to leave today so if that's not a coincidence that I don't what is._ Jared explained.

_I don't give a damn about the stupid Leech Lover. She got herself into this mess she can get herself out of it._ Paul said as he finally came into our view.

_She is human so she is still under our protection._ I stated leaving no room for argument. Paul continued to mumble as we split up to go in different directions of the forest surrounding Forks to find Bella.

I put my nose to the ground drawing in deep breaths to find any fresh trails that would give away the girl's location. When I got closer to her house I all but gagged on the stench of leech, it was so heavy that I could practically see it in the air. I sorted through the many scents until I got the human one that smelled of freesia and berries. I followed it out deeper into the forest and I wondered what the hell she was doing all the way out here.

The vampire smell went a different way than her trail and I couldn't help but try to think why she would follow him. She was a human, did she really hope to be able to track this damn bloodsucker? I moved quicker as it had started to rain and after a while I almost stepped on her. I hadn't expected her to be on the ground in a fetal position. She looked so tiny and utterly fragile.

_Found her guys. Meet me back at her house_. I commanded my pack before moving behind a tree to phase. Once I was on two legs I untied my shorts from around my ankle and pulled them on before moving back to the girl. I looked down upon her and for some odd reason my wolf felt fiercely protective of her as if she were part of our pack. I shook my head to clear it, but the feeling would not leave me.

"Bella?" I called her name but received no response. She was mumbling under her breath that "he's gone." I shrugged my shoulders and lifted her up into my arms. She was so small and again my wolf felt this huge need to take care of her. _Sister_ was the one thought being repeated in our mind. I had no clue what the hell that was supposed to mean but he gave me no further help. I hunched my shoulders over her so that she wasn't getting completely soaked.

I was almost to her house when Paul and Jared met up with me. Paul opened hid mouth to no doubt insult the girl, but paused and cocked his head to the side in a lupine manner. Jared looked curiously at Bella and I realized that they must be feeling what I was.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who feels that." Jared said as he took a small step forward and sniffed her.

"Like the need to protect her, that she is important." I said as I gazed at the practically comatose girl in my arms.

"Yeah that." Jared nodded.

"Whatever she's still a fucking leech lover," Paul stated but without as much heat that he normally had in his voice.

"Let's go, we'll discuss it later." I continued to make my way out of the woods with Jared and Paul at my flanks.

Leah POV

Music blasted from the speakers of my car as I drove towards La Push, my home. I had tried the whole college thing for a while, but I just needed some time off. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned the music up louder as if to drown out my own thoughts. _You are not going to think about it Leah Clearwater_ I reminded myself.

"I am a strong, independent woman." I say out loud needing to reassure myself of. My therapist said if I say these things as often as I can that I would start to believe them.

"I'm happy and safe; nothing can stop me." I nodded, but inside I feel like I'm never going to truly believe those words no matter how many times I repeat them. When I take the turn towards my childhood home, the pressure that has built in my chest releases just a little. I sighed in relief and hoped that things will be better. I mean I can't possibly have anything more horrible happen to me, right? Fate has got to give me a break from this crap. Maybe if I did more good than good things will happen to me... oh when did I become so philosophical?

I parked the car in the driveway and sat there for a moment staring at the two story house that I had lived in all my life. There were still some lights on and I knew they were waiting for me. A smile crossed my face as I thought of the cake my Mom has surely made since I hadn't come home for my birthday. I was looking forward to seeing them. Because of everything that happened to me, I hadn't seen them since I left. Not once did I come home. I would regret that for the rest of my life. They didn't know what happened and if I had it my way they would never know.

I'm so ashamed.

No. Don't think about it.

I closed my eyes and envisioned taking the dark emotions that were storming inside me and putting them into a box. I never thought that would help me and it doesn't really make them go away but it makes them easier to deal with. After focusing on the image I felt more relaxed. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck before stepping out of the car. Popping the trunk, I grabbed my lone suitcase; a friend of mine was going to ship the rest of my things for me. Slowly I made my way up the driveway and up the front stoop before grabbing the house key from under the frog on the front step and unlocked the door.

"Hey! She's here!" Seth yelled as he got up from his seat in the living room after pausing his video game. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me causing me to laugh. It felt so good to be home that I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Oh how I had missed this! I wiped my face and shook my head at Seth when he went to ask me what was wrong.

I promised myself, no more tears.

I gave Seth a watery smile and looked him over. Man did this boy grow up! He was taller than me and bulkier than I remembered.

"Wow Seth, don't you know steroids are bad for you?" I joked shoving his shoulder.

"Funny Lee, you're just jealous you don't have guns like me." He said doing a pose.

"Whatever dork," I moved past him when I saw Dad coming down the stairs and gave him a long overdue hug. I inhaled his scent that reminded me of home and I closed my eyes as I just let myself be held by my Dad.

"Good to see you, baby girl." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Come on guys, Mom's got cake!" Seth yelled over his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen. Dad and I followed him and a huge smile spread across my face as I saw my Mom lighting candles on a very delicious home baked cake.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She said with excitement dancing in her dark eyes.

In that moment I knew that I had made the right decision on moving back home.

**A/N- So I know that this was a slow chapter, but I promise there is a lot more to come. I have four chapters already written out for MS, ME so if you review I may post them faster... ;)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

My Sister, My Echo

Written by AndiCullen104

**Thank you Khyharah for beta-ing this story for me! You are truly amazing. :)**

Chapter 2

Sam POV

I stepped out from the darkness of the forest and took stock of the people around the house. I could hear the panic in their voices, but ignored it as my eyes zeroed in on Chief Swan. He turned around to face me when someone had called out that Bella was found. If I thought the others were panicked it was no comparison to the expression on Chief Swan's face.

"Bella!" He called jogging up to us. "Is she hurt? Oh God what happened to her?"

"She's alright. The only thing she said is that 'he's gone'." I explained quickly hoping to reassure him.

"I've got her," Charlie said extending his arms. I looked at him doubtful for a second before shrugging and went to hand her over to him.

I was shocked when I felt her arms lock around my neck preventing me from transferring her into her father's waiting arms. She gripped me so hard that I would probably be choking if I were human. She curled closer to me and was mumbling so quietly that even I had no hope to hear her. Charlie dropped his arms and took a step back before nodding.

"Right. Sam, you uh can carry her." He said gruffly. "Dr. Gerandy wants to see her so let's move into the house." I motioned to my pack mates to follow me while noting the surprise written clearly on both of their faces.

When I got inside a man with graying hair told me to put Bella on the couch so he could examine her. I leaned over to put her on the couch, but she kept her arms wrapped around me. She started mumbling again and this time I was able to hear her.

"Not safe." She said as a tear slipped down her porcelain cheek. "Warmth will keep me safe, warmth feels good. I don't want to hurt; it all hurts too much when I'm cold." Bella continued to whisper into my neck while crying softly. A growl rumbled in my chest at the pain she was most obviously in. She couldn't possibly have heard me, but she felt the vibrations and snuggled more in my arms. My wolf wanted to keep her safe; he kept repeating she was important.

"Bella, I won't leave but the doctor needs to check you over. He needs to make sure you're okay and not hurt. Do you see those two guys over there? I will be standing with them. I'll be watching you, nothing will hurt you. Okay?" I pointed over to my pack to show her where I will be. Bella nodded but didn't loosen her hold on me. Carefully I lowered her onto the sofa and slowly took her hands from around my neck so she could fully lie down.

"Wow," was Jared's only reply as his eyes tracked every movement the Doctor made. Paul stood stiffly while looking around the Chief's house.

"This whole fucking house smells like them." Paul wiped at his nose as if that would make their stench lessen. He tried to keep the looks he was sending Bella's way inconspicuous.

"I don't get the deal my wolf has with this girl, I mean it's not like I know her." Jared stated.

"Me either," I agreed. I didn't like not knowing because it left me feeling vulnerable. As Alpha of my pack it was my job to know everything in order to ensure the safety of the wolves in my charge.

"I'll talk to the Elders tomorrow; maybe they will know what's going on." I told them. I had a feeling that things were about to change. I just didn't know if it was going to be for the better or for the worse.

Only time will tell, I guess.

Leah POV

_Everything hurt._

_My body was so sore and I was sick of this._

_No pain medicine could dull the agony I was in._

_Nothing worked._

_The bedroom walls I was in were closing in on me._

_I couldn't breathe._

"_Leah." My name was being called over and over again as the only other person in the apartment looked for me._

_Run, was the only rational thought in my head. I needed to find him._

_The window! I thought as it had suddenly appeared in the room and I hurriedly made my way to it. I was having trouble opening it and the person calling my name was only getting louder. More sinister. Finally I was able to get it to open and I jumped out of the window. My black hair whipped around me as I fell and the cold wind stung my face._

_When my feet touched the ground, I began running. The forest! I knew I needed to get there. It was my safe place and it would be where I would find him. Howls erupted from somewhere deep in the woods and I felt safe._

_All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind._

"_No, please don't!"_

I woke up with a jolt as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. I was panting from the nightmare and my body felt chilled. It was so real and vivid that for a moment I wondered if I was back in that room. Yet when I looked around I was so relieved when I saw I was in the room I had grown up in. My parent's house.

I sighed in relief.

The alarm clock read 3:27 AM and I closed my eyes as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Please don't let me have another nightmare," I begged before drifting away into a dreamless sleep.

Sam POV

The next day found me outside the Swan's sitting in my truck as I looked upon the quiet house. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway so I knew that he had not gone into work today. I didn't know why exactly I was here but for some reason my wolf was drawn to this girl. He's been anxious to see if she was alright, and I knew I was not the only one feeling like this. Jared had made a loop around the house when he patrolled earlier this morning.

When I had talked to the Elders they had no idea why our wolves wanted to be around her. They were going to research some of the old texts to see if there was an answer in there. However they didn't sound too hopeful.

I knocked on the front door and tried to think of an excuse of why I was here. I decided to go with the truth that I wanted to check on Bella. Since I found her in the woods I thought that would be a pretty good reason.

"Oh, hi Sam. I wasn't expecting to see you." Charlie greeted when he opened the door the surprise written clearly on his face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how Bella was doing." He frowned at this and I finally noticed how haggard he looked this morning. Charlie had bags under his eyes as if he had been up all night and he looked sickly pale.

"Well come on in." He said stepping aside so I could pass. "She's been in her room; you can go on up there."

"Thanks," I nodded and made my way up the stairs. I followed her freesia and berries scent to her room. Paul was right the house reeked of bloodsucker and it made my wolf even more on edge. I knocked on her door but received no response.

"Just go on in, Sam" Charlie said from the bottom of the stairs. I eased open the door and the sight of her made my heart clench. She was sitting on her bed by the headboard just staring vacantly at the wall. She didn't even turn to look at me when I stepped into the room.

"Hey Bella, I'm Sam Uley. I was the one who found you." She didn't respond in any way. I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably as I didn't know what to do.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I motioned to the bed. I took her silence as a yes so I sat down. What I didn't expect was for her to curl up into my side. She was so quick that I was caught off guard. After a second I wrapped an arm around her. She tucked herself into me even more and sighed quietly.

"Safe." She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

My wolf was quiet for the first time in a long time.

Yes things were definitely changing.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Also big thanks to the people who reviewed/added to favorites/put MS, ME on alert, they are the reason I updated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sister, My Echo

Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay so I'm going to warn you there is multiple POV switches but that was the only way it worked. I really hope you like this chapter, because this one is really important. Not saying that the other two aren't but I think this is something that you all really wanted to see. Now before I give it all away, here is the next chapter!**

**Beta-ed by Khyharah! :)**

Jared POV

"Honey, could you go stock aisle five?" My Mom asked as she motioned to the canned goods that needed to go on the shelf.

"Sure, Ma." I said pushing the cart into aisle five. I worked for my parents in their grocery store when I wasn't at school. It was an alright job and it was flexible so that I can do patrols, though my parents didn't know that I turned into a wolf when I asked for the time off.

I began stacking the cans onto the shelves making sure to put the labels facing out. My Mom was a real nitpick when it came to things like that. It wasn't very crowded for a Saturday morning but I was sure it was going to pick up soon.

About an hour later I heard the bell chime above the door announcing the entrance of a customer. I heard Mom greet the person from the front counter. When the door shut it blew the most amazing scent into the store. I inhaled the vanilla and honey deeply and already felt my wolf clawing to get out.

I heard the soft click of her shoes as she walked down aisle three where the baking goods were kept. There was a tugging sensation in my chest pulling me towards this person and it took all my might to stay put.

My hands began to shake as my wolf rumbled in displeasure that I was not following his instincts.

_Fine_. I conceded. _I'll just ask her if she needs any help._

When I walked around the bend is when I spotted her and the words died on my lips. She was so beautiful and if I thought her scent was enticing from afar it was nothing compared to up close. It was so thick in the air I couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. She had long ebony hair that flowed to the top of her pert ass. She had legs that went on and on and the softest looking russet skin. I think I vaguely recognized her, but I was so lost in her beauty that my mind was not able to put any coherent thoughts together. She turned then and looked at me curiously.

When our eyes met, I felt the world tilting and suddenly there was a warming sensation in my chest. That heat coursed through my body and for a second I felt light headed. Then when I thought things couldn't get any stranger I felt my pack members in my head as our minds connected as if we were in our wolf forms. Our thoughts swirled in unison as we focused in on the beauty in front of us. There was a shimmering effect surrounding her.

Ours.

General POV

Paul sat at the table in the kitchen of the home of the wolves and when he felt the connection his sandwich in his hands plopped onto the table top. He saw the girl that he knew was Leah Clearwater in Jared's mind as his wolf came rushing to the surface. Paul was stunned in silence as he watched their girl and he had to admit she was the hottest thing that he had ever seen. Warmth enveloped him and it felt so good. It was like walking into house after being out in the wintry cold.

A true smile danced across his lips.

It was a smile that he had thought was long gone.

One that his parents had taken away from him.

For the first time, Paul felt himself feel hope.

Wherever Leah was would be home to him.

Ours.

Jacob was out in the garage, humming quietly to the music that played from the old stereo on the floor. He had been working on the car all morning. This is what he did in his spare time, working on his baby. A piece of junk is what his friends called it but they couldn't see the bigger picture. This car was going to be his when he finished rebuilding it; something that he will be proud of.

Suddenly he felt a hot sensation in his chest and he rubbed at it unconsciously smearing oil onto his shirt. Jacob was unsure what the feeling was. He closed his eyes and felt like something was coming.

He just didn't know what that was going to be.

Aaron was shelving books at the library in Forks where he worked. He flipped open a book that seemed interesting and read what it was about quickly. _I'll need to put this on my "to read" list,_ he mused to himself. Once the book was back on the shelf he pushed the cart to the back area where only the employees could go.

He was about half way there when his hands began to shake. He took out the headphones in his ears as he gazed upon his trembling hands. Aaron felt fire race down his spine before disappearing as if it had never been there before. He felt the stress of his life leave his body, as if all his worries were never there. That everything was going to be better.

_Yeah right,_ he thought shaking his head.

He still had two jobs to work.

Nothing was easy for him.

Quil was at the beach trying to pick up girls and of course failing at it. He felt a strange sensation as if something was trying to connect to him, if that was the right way to describe this bizarre feeling.

Leah's little brother was at home chowing down on some Oreo cookies in the living room watching TV. Seth couldn't wait for Lee to get back from the store so they could make some brownies. He had woken up that morning craving them and mentioned it to his sister. Now she wanted some and they didn't have any of the mix at home, so she went out to get it.

_What's taking her so long?_ He wondered.

Seth felt a tingly sensation run down his spine and he swore he saw a shimmering effect in the living room. _Man how many of these cookies did I eat? Maybe I'm on a sugar high,_ he rationalized. _I hope the brownies don't kill me, I bet I'd be the first person to die from a sugar overdose._

Leah POV

I was standing in the baking aisle trying to decide on what mix I wanted. Dark chocolate or milk chocolate? Maybe I'll just get both. I mean Seth is a growing boy so he should be able to eat whatever is left over. Hmm not to mention my Dad, but Mom has been watching his health, so maybe she won't let him partake in the brownie fiesta at the Clearwater home.

I felt like someone was staring at me and when I looked over my shoulder I found I was right in that assumption. A sarcastic comment was about to slip past my lips when I finally got a good look at him. He was a very yummy hunk of man and I had the urge to lick him. It wasn't until my eyes met his that everything in my life spun off axis.

A light flashed brightly in my vision and everything got hot, too damn hot. I felt tingles race up and down my spine.

My mind seemed to be crowded all at once as if someone was in my head. I could practically feel them as if I was touching them. I knew what I was seeing was not my own thoughts but theirs.

Images flashed past our eyes and I could feel my body vibrate. The heat continued to climb higher and the boxes in my hands crashed to the floor, with me soon to follow.

General POV

Sam sat at the table in the Swan home watching as Bella move around the kitchen making them an early lunch. She was losing weight and his wolf felt unsettled as he noticed how her clothes seemed to hang off her. Whenever he came over he made sure she ate but she was like a little bird and only pecked at her food. He didn't want to force her to eat, but he knew she couldn't afford to lose any more weight.

When he didn't have work or pack/tribal business he would come over and watch over her. The other wolves felt the pull towards her but have yet to actually talk to her. They just did a loop around her house during the patrols and that was enough for them.

Bella made quick work of slicing tomatoes for the sandwiches she was making for their lunch. She couldn't help but feel shocked every time she watched Sam eat. _Where did it all go?_ She had wondered whenever he was here for a meal. She liked his company because he dulled the pain. Whenever he wasn't around she felt this physical ache in her chest as if she really had gotten her heart ripped out when he- _no don't think about it._ She scolded herself.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the presence of his pack mates and thoughts filled his mind. He could see a woman who made him feel strong and he felt power ripple through his body. She had this amazing aura about herself and he could spend the rest of his days staring at her. He wanted to reach out and kiss her to see if her lips were as soft as they looked.

Ours, he thought in unison with his brothers.

The knife in her hand clattered to the floor as her body convulsed. It was as if she was having a seizure and it scared her. Bella felt another in her mind, but couldn't even focus on it as scenes began to play out in her mind.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground.

Bella saw nine wolves varying in color running through the forest. They were magnificent and despite their size very graceful.

There were more pictures coming faster in her mind that she couldn't keep up with all of them.

Laughter.

Family.

Tears.

Love.

She succumbed to darkness once the visions drifted away.

Embry POV

I lay on my bed trying to decide if I was hungry enough to get out of bed when out of nowhere I felt hot; too hot, like someone was burning me from the inside out. I shot off the bed so quickly and patted myself down as if that would cool me. It felt like someone was trying to shove something in my brain and the heat just kept getting warmer.

My body began to shake and I felt on the verge of exploding. I ran out of my room, downstairs into the kitchen, and through my back door I heard it break after I had barreled through it. It didn't slow me down in the slightest. I was under the cover of the trees and I felt the shaking worsen if that was even possible.

I was panting from the pain my body was undergoing. Tears streamed down my face as I fell to my knees. I slammed my fists into the ground trying to stop the convulsions. Anything to get rid of this pain.

I heard the snaps and cracks of my bones causing me to cry out in agony.

In the next moment I exploded.

**A/N- What did you think? Reviews makes me post faster. :) **

**Also if you have not already go check out my drabble fic Taunting the Wolf and my Bella/Jacob fic Taming the Alpha. I'd love to hear your thoughts on those stories.  
**


End file.
